The Hero of Hyrule
by Della Ithilien
Summary: Zelda and Midna join Link on an adventure to save Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. After the village kids from Ordon are captured, Link sets out to save them and discovers they aren't the only ones who need saving! (T for violence & set in Twilight Princess world) (not the best description I know)


(Set in TP, Kind of follows the story but not really… more like the general idea is followed with my own things happening… hey! Who knows, maybe this won't follow anything at all… it probably won't because I haven't played the game for a few months. First fanfic so be critical, but not too harsh. Also I think I'm supposed to put something here about me not owning anything, though that would be AMAZING if I did…which I don't… boo. Okay, onward we march!)

Ch.1  
"Hey!" called Fado as Link stumbled out of bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked out the window. Late again. He pulled on his Ordon clothes and just barely managed to get down from all of the ladders in his house before tumbling out the door.

"I'm here! I'm here! I know. I'm late…again."

"Yes you are. Today is important! You'll never get the ranch at this point. You need to buckle down! You're a man now, I know you don't feel ready yet, but it's time to start thinking about the future. Ilia has had a thing for you for a while now, right?"

Link sighed. "Really? First thing in the morning?"

"It's noon."

"Oh. Well it's still first thing in _my_ morning. But can we not have this talk now? Ilia is my _friend_ and nothing else. I'm going to just…wait, where's Epona?"

They both looked at each other and at the same time mumbled, "Ilia"

"Meet me at the ranch Link… unless I close it down by the time you get back."

"Fine. I'll be right there." Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he knew exactly where to go. He made his way down the rocky path to the spring he and Ilia had been going to since they were kids. No doubt, she was there.

"Hey Link!" She smiled and hugged him before backing up toward Epona.

"Ilia, just because I am asleep does not mean you can take my horse."

"Well, she was bored and you weren't paying enough attention to her."

"I was asleep…"

"My point exactly."

"Ilia, I need to get to the ranch. Can I please have her back?"

She smiled, "Only if you give me a ride back to my house so I can get ready for today."

"Fine, climb up."

They rode Epona to Mayor Bo's house, Ilia's stop. She got off the horse and stroked the horse's head fondly.

"You know where to find me if you get lonely," she whispered. Link looked at her, slightly shocked and confused. She laughed her contagious laugh. "I was talking to your horse!"

Blushing slightly, Link shook his head. "I knew that. I just didn't know that you two had become so close. Should I find you two a room?" He stroked Epona's mane affectionately.

Ilia just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have work to do?"

Tugging at the reigns, Link grinned and headed up the hill to Fado's ranch. "I'm here!" he called as he rode into the center of the field. He turned his head toward the barn and saw Fado waving his arms, trying to heard the goats into the building. A few had escaped past him, others grazed, unfazed by Fado's attempts to move them.

Shaking his head, Link spurred Epona forward, sitting up in the saddle as he raced along the perimeter of the ranch, herding goat after goat within a minute. Fado stood with his arms crossed as he closed the wooden doors to the barn once the goats were safely inside.

Link hopped off Epona and helped with the lock. "So why are you closing up so early? And why are you locking the door? You never lock them in."

Fado pointed toward the sky in the distance. Dark clouds were moving quickly toward Ordon, the air already becoming breezy. "Besides the wonderful weather ahead of us, you've forgotten what today is, haven't you? Link, where has your brain been these past few weeks?" When Link shrugged and made a face, Fado continued. "The Princess of Hyrule is coming here. Judging by the weather she won't be here long but Rusl is presenting her with that beautiful sword. Bo and Ilia are hosting her and her guards or whoever she's bringing with her." Whacking Link's head, Fado held Epona and gestured for Link to get back on. "Go make yourself look decent."

With a sigh, Link complied, trotting slowly back to his treehouse. He sat a moment longer before deciding to go to the spring to freshen himself up. The trees creaked with the wind of the coming rain and the sky was already darkening, the clouds moving fast. He felt no need to rush, despite the princess arriving in the village later or the impending rainfall.

As Link neared the gate to the spring, he saw it was open, though he was positive he and Ilia had closed it. Dismounting, he crept closer and peeked his head in. Kneeling by the spring was a figure cloaked in black. Careful to stay silent, Link crept in and pulled out his slingshot, the only thing he had on him. This was no villager.

"Who are you?" he called in his most intimidating voice. As soon as he spoke he cringed at how stupid he sounded. He should have just shot a few pellets off first. But when the figure turned around, startled, he lowered his weapon and let his mouth fall open.

Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with eyes the color of the sky as it turned from blue to grey. Her brunette hair was light, falling over her shoulders and into her face. She moved it aside revealing a golden circlet on her head with a blue stone in the center.

Almost managing to form a sentence, Link cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Oh," he said simply. She smiled and took a step toward him, revealing a long white dress under her black cloak.

She gestured to the water. "It was beautiful in here. I could almost feel the spirit Ordana speaking to me. Do you ever feel that way in here?"

Regaining some of his composure, he nodded and dipped his hand into the water where it met the sand. He let it slip through his fingers and stood back up. "They say it can heal. You can almost feel the energy when you touch it. They say Ordana himself takes care of the wounded that come here."

With a smile that reached her eyes, the woman nodded vigorously. "You feel that all too? Oh… forgive me. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She held out her hand for him.

Wiping his own along his pants to clean it quickly, he grabbed hers and bowed his head. "I guessed. I'm Link… Assistant Rancher of Ordon. I didn't expect to see you here… or here so early."

She shrugged gracefully, as was everything she did, and ran a hand along the moss covered stone beside her. "I saw the rain and decided to hurry along. I didn't want everyone getting wet."

Link brushed back a piece of his own sandy blonde hair. "I think they'll appreciate that. They—"

He heard a soft grunt and the clog of hooves. Turning around, Epona walked over to her owner and nudged his face with her nose. He stroked her neck and moved the horse away from the princess. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no, I love horses. I have my own back at the palace but I rarely see her anymore." She extended her hand slowly to the horse who made no moves at all. Zelda ran a hand along the side of its face and smiled again. "Hello there girl. What's your name?"

"Epona."

She looked over at Link. "Is she yours or from your ranch?"

"I've had her ever since she was a foal."

With glistening eyes, Zelda moved back. "I can tell. You two have a strong connection."

A nervous laugh escaped Link's mouth and he looked down to see he was still in his dirty ranching clothes. He tugged at his shirt's disheveled hem.

Giggling, Zelda put her hand on Link's arm. "You're dressed fine. This is your home, you should be dressed as you normally are." She looked up at the sky and grimaced. "Though, I should get to your village soon before the rain."

Link grabbed Epona's reigns in his hand and led her from the spring, Zelda following. Link closed the gate and gestured in the right direction. "Would you like me to go back with you? Or is that not something I should do? I could just ride ahead and let them know you're here. But that would be rude, just leaving you here…"

As Zelda laughed, her voice was like a melody to Link's ears. He tried not to hear the musical sound of her voice, fearing that he'd go dumbstruck again, but she was contagious. Her happiness radiated off of her and on to everything around. "Link, you can walk back with me if you'd like, there are no rules against it."

Tugging on Epona's reigns, Link fell into step beside the princess. He kept trying to peek at her from the corner of his eye, but each time Zelda would smirk and he knew he'd been caught. As they passed Link's house, he nodded toward it. "That's where I live."

Link tied Epona loosely next to the tree. She could easily untie herself if she wanted. Zelda grinned and grabbed the ladder. "May I see?"

Stuttering, Link finally nodded and let Zelda climb up the ladder first. "It's not much but it's clean for once." Zelda giggled as she stepped through the door and looked around. In front of her was a fireplace with a pot dangling over it, embers still red from recently having been lit. Off to the side was the adder to his basement, the darkness reaching the very top of the rung. On the other side was some of his equipment for everyday life. She looked up the two ladders that led up to his peak window.

"That must be an incredible view."

"You can look if you want to."

She sighed, "I do but I need to get going. Please, I'd like the full tour another time, it's so nice here! Sometimes I wish I lived more like this."

After they were back outside and in the village, the commotion began.

"It's the princess!"

"She's early! I have to get ready!"

"Link is with her?"

"What?"

The last voice was Ilia as she ran off her stoop and met Link and the princess at the bridge. "Hello Your Highness! I'm sorry; we didn't expect you for a few more hours."

Mayor Bo ran out the door and stood by his daughter apologizing. Zelda waved her hand. "It's entirely my fault. I wanted to be here before the rain but I seem to have inconvenienced you. I am the one to apologize. And Link here has been keeping me company, so I am very able to wait until the agreed time."

Bo looked to Link. "When did you meet Her Highness?"

Smirking, Link winked at Zelda, "We go way back…"

Ilia scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Link judgingly. "You just met her and you're already bothering her.

Bo touched his daughter's arm and she stepped aside. He bowed to the princess and motioned for her to follow him inside. "There is no problem. Come in, the sword will be here momentarily. Ilia? Would you get Rusl?"

She nodded and ran off up the hill. Link followed Zelda inside and stood against the wall. When Rusl came in a moment later, he bowed in respect. He knelt on one knee and held out his hand crafted sword for her. "This is the best anyone could make, Highness."

She smiled and took the sword, unsheathed it and nodded. "I believe you and, I thank you. This will be an incredible help."

"I—" Rusl began as he stood to his feet. The door burst open cutting off anything he might have said.

It was Colin, Rusl's small son with a mop of blonde hair covering his face. He pushed it aside wiping sweat and hair from his face. He was breathing heavily. "D-dad! The monsters took Talo into the Forest Temple!"

A/N: Okay that was the first chapter! It will pick up into the real story soon, but just let me know what you think!


End file.
